


Daylight in a World of Darkness

by Destyno



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destyno/pseuds/Destyno
Summary: "Dear Blinkous Galadrigal,I fear dark times are approaching. My Sight is clouded by two great darknesses: one of cold iron blades shining in the long nights of the Endless Winter, where dreams perish and Banality reigns; the other of dark gold and gleaming emerald under the crimson light of the Eye of Balor, in which all are lost to Bedlam and the Dreaming turns into the Nightmare.But fear not, Blinkous, for I also see the spark of a brighter future. I offer you this fragment of hope in the form of three children: the first, who will wield daylight and magic gifted, not inherited; the second, whose face is familiar to me but still unknown, who will have secrets whispered in blood and eyes filled with death; the third, a witch born of shadows and a power claimed from the darkness.My Sight grows ever weaker; I see nothing more. Still, I know this letter will find you when you will need it most, when I will be long gone.So I offer you my best wishes, and my brightest blessings.With love,Nancy Domzalski."*Or, the one in which the Trollhunters live in the Classic World of Darkness.





	Daylight in a World of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.  
> I don't really know why I'm writing this? Just- the idea appeared one day into my mind and i just went along with it i guess.  
> Don't worry if you don't know anything about Changeling the Dreaming or any of the World of Darkness games - everything will be explained... eventually.  
> So! I hope you like this, please know in advance that English isn't my first language, please be nice to me  
> Also let me know if you want to have like, a dictionary or something at the end of each chapter that explains various game-related terms that may appear in the chapter or if you prefer to find out those things in the story

It was supposed to be a normal day.

And for the most part, if Jim had to be completely honest, it had been. Waking up at 6 am, making breakfast (and lunch) for himself, his mother and Toby, cleaning the house, almost being late at school with his best friend… that happened almost every day. It always had.

It was a little dull, Jim mused as he took the canals, ignoring Tobes’ groans. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to the city of Arcadia Oaks, something that was lying in waiting, hiding underthe surface of a small, quiet city in California.

That was why, when a booming voice called out his name in the canals, he stopped to follow it.

“Did you hear that, Tobes?”

“Hear what?”

And again the voice called, startling them both.

"What's going on?"

Jim would have answered, but his foot found its way right over a bottle and suddenly the world uspide down, gifting him with a moment of weightlessness before he fell right on his ass on the damp, cold ground. Groaning, he started to get up, when something caught his attention.

A weird medallion, silver metal encircling and crossing a gleaming blue gem. It seemed… alive, in a way, and he could feel it call to him, speaking to something in his soul that he didn't even know was there.

Jim got on his knees and, after a moment’s hesitation, took the amulet.

He expected… he didn’t know what, but whatever it was, it didn’t happen. There was no sudden gust of unnatural wind, no slight tremor of the earth beneath their feet, not even a sudden epiphany about the meaning of life.

What did happen was the ringing of the final bell, which startled both boys, and seconds later the canals were empty once more.

Or… almost empty.

Unseen by the boys, two figures stared down at the canal, where a warrior fell and an artifact of great power was hidden and then taken: one was a man tall and broad-shouldered, eyes a starking green, the other smaller and better dressed, glasses pushed up his nose.

“The Amulet has chosen! ARRRGH!!!, dear friend, we should report to Vendel at once; it appears the Amulet is in possession of a still to be awakened changeling, and they will surely need our guidance and counseling.”

“Blinky wrong,” murmured the one called ARRRGH!!!, words slow and simple, but sure, “boy not changeling.”

The man named Blinky stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?”

“Boy not changeling.” He sniffed the air tentatively. “Not kinain either.”

“ARRRGH!!!, far be it from me to question the sharpness of your Kenning, but are you sure…?”

“Sure.” ARRRGH!!! turned to face his companion, a troubled shade obscuring his face. “New Trollhunter… not fae. Human.”

Blinky stood still for several seconds, thinking quickly.

If what ARRRGH!!! said was true - and Blinky had no doubt, for his companion’s faerie sight was the keenest he had ever seen in this life - then the implications were heavy: the Amulet of Daylight had always chosen a changeling as its wielder, or at least someone who had Glamour in their blood, if not their soul.

That a human was to be the new Trollhunter… it was troubling, for sure. While the Dreaming certainly wouldn’t have entrusted the safety of Heartstone Trollmarket in the hands of someone it did not think worthy of carrying the Amulet of Daylight, Blinky doubted that the other changelings of Trollmarket would have seen it that way. Especially Vendel.

On the other hand, the boy probably had no idea what he had taken with him. But the Amulet would bestow upon him the ability to perceive the things of the Dreaming, leaving him confused and looking for answers.

Answers Blinky and ARRRGH!!! could provide.

Sighing, Blinky reached into one of his many pockets and produced a small circular mirror.

He steadied himself, pressed his lips on the cold surface, and whispered: “By the light of the Dreaming, guide us to the Amulet of Daylight.”

He threw the mirror against the ground, shattering it.

As he spun the threads of his own Glamour into the cantrip, the shards glimmered with reflected sunlight, coalescing into a small shining sphere of pure Glamour.

The Seer's Wisp circled around them, slow but steady, as if picking up a scent.

“Pretty.”

“Indeed it is quite pretty, old friend.” Blinky agreed, just as the wisp summoned by his magic started leading them across the bridge. “But we should hurry after it. We wouldn’t want to lose our lead now, do we?”

And with that he went off to follow it, sparing AAARRRGH!!! the embarrassment of having to explain he wasn't talking about the magic.


End file.
